What a Suprise! adopted from Brit232
by Black-Love-With-M.S
Summary: Bella is a witch and never told the Cullens. she has been having the same dream about the night at the ballet studio for a few nights. Why is she having that dream? Victoria comes back. She finds out that not everything is as is seems.
1. Chapter 1

_******chapters 1-12 are alllll Brit 232 work she just gave it to me to finish writing.******_

**I change a few characters birthday to fit my story. Instead of Harry being born in 1980 i made it where he is born in 1988. Of course I had to change the birth year of his parents to fit.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight or harry potter**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella Pov (The day of cliff diving incident in New moon)**

_I was thrown against the wall and landed on broken pieces of mirror. A piece of a mirror dug into my thigh. I let out a yelp of pain. Within seconds, James was kneel next to me but was grabbed from behind and thrown away from me. I saw that Edward was the one who got him away from me. I tried crawling away but I felt a cold hand grabbed my arm. I look and saw James bringing my hand to his mouth. He bit my wrist just before Edward got to him again. I felt fire on my arm before I blacked out_

I jerked awake. Why am I dreaming about that night for the last few nights? Last night I had sent a letter to Harry about my dream. I heard a tap at the window. It was Hedwig. I open the window and let her in. I took the parchment off her leg. I glance at the time before I read the letter. It was 12pm. Wow. I can't believe I slept in that late.

_Hey sis,_

_Hi how are you? Are you still depress over Edward leaving? I know him leaving you has hurt you a lot but you should move on. About the dream. Maybe it is telling you something. I got to go talk to you later. Hermione is nagging me about doing my homework._

_Harry_

That's right. I have a brother. He is my half-brother. Harry and I have the same mother but different fathers. I am about one year older than Harry. I was born on September 13 1987 while Harry was born July 31 1988. You see my parents gave birth to me when they were 19. My dad, Charlie, was living in England when he was 15 and moved to Forks Washington shortly after I was born. I had lived with My mom and her new husband until Voldemort killed them on Halloween night. Dumbledore sent me to live with my father and Harry to our aunt and uncle. I went to Salem's school of witchcraft and wizardry from when I was 10 to the time I was 16. I lived with Renee, who is my aunt, Charlie's sister, while I went to school. I had moved in with my dad once i graduated. The Cullens doesn't know that I am a witch. Charlie is actually a squib and Renee is a witch. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a letter to Harry.

_Hey bro,_

_I'm ok. It still hurts me from him leaving me. With Jacob help, I think I can heal but it might take a while. I thought of that too but I don't know what that dream can be telling me._

_Bella_

I send the letter off and head towards La Push. I saw a flash to my right as I was driving. I jerk my head to see what it was but didn't see anything. So I kept driving when I saw it again. I wanted to pull over but I feel like it would be a bad idea if I did so i kept driving. Finally, I got to the beach. I step out and went towards the cliff. I stood next to the cliff for a while. I decided to jump off to see if I can hear his voice again and to try cliff diving. I wasn't aware of how dangerous the water looks. Just as I was about to jump off. Someone grabbed me and pulled me back. I look and it was Jacob. He look scared and concern.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He yelled at me.

"I...I just wanted to try cliff diving" I said weakly. He look less concerned.

"I told you I would take you cliff diving some other day. Didn't you notice how dangerous the water looks?" He said "Its dangerous to go cliff diving when the waves are like this"

"Oh I didn't really notice the waves. All I was thinking of was just to try cliff diving" I said. "Well I got to go...bye"

"Bye" He said turning around walking towards his house. I decided to go for a walk through the woods but still going to stay close to the house so Charlie won't get scared and worried about me getting hurt.

**Review and comment. all credit gose to Brit 232. Thank you**

**~A.S**


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY IT HAS TAKIN ME SOOOO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE THIS STORY! SCHOOL HAS CHAUGHT UP WITH ME, PLUS MY COMPUTER BROKE BUT I SHALL BE BACK SOON! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN MY STORY! AGAIN SORRY!

I'm changing a few things to this story to make it better:

I'm changing the birthdays to the oringal

Bella's dad is going to be someone else

Harry and Hermione are not going to be who they are in the books

And many more to come as you read

Keep R&R and I will upload more chapters!

~A.S, J.M., J.P. A.K.A Jade

Aero Sapphire, Jade Malfoy, Jade Potter, Jade

P.S. I know I have a lot of names XD :P


End file.
